This invention relates to general weeding, tilling, cultivating, and general raking operations.
The object of this invention is to have a convenient hand tool with multi-purposes and the convenience of one tool for a variety of tasks.
A hand rake having a plurality of tines whose spread is adjustable in width and rigid for different operations.